Gavin Stark
Name: Gavin Stark Gender: Male God Parent: Asteria Current Age: 16 Mortal Parent: Isaac Stark Appearance: He has dark brown hair, dark green eyes, standing about 5'5", and weighing around 110 pounds, His hair is currently a bit long. It covers his eyes sometimes and comes down to his neck. He has a simple watch with a leather strap on his left wrist. Personality:Gavin is a calm and collected person, though he is unable to see the big picture. He's fairly easy going, though doesn't like to be forced into doing anything he doesn't feel like doing. He is aloof, and generally looks out for himself with a very logical mindset. Towards those he deems as an enemy, he is cold blooded and fights them without any sense of honor. When he gets going, he has a hard time holding back or showing restraint, to the point where it sometimes scares him. He has trouble being open about his personal feelings to others. However he has a problem with saying things that should have stayed as thoughts, like what he thinks of someone's appearance or just a random weird thought. History: The story that Gavin was able to piece together from his father's things told him this: Isaac Stark used to own and maintain a very well established and successful Planetarium, funding by himself as a small side project that became a hit. Though it wasn't like that from the start, he wasn't making any profit, and it was coming close to being bankrupt. At some point a mysterious woman had come along,and wsa there for only a week, but in that week she'd turned it all around for the failing Planetarium. With her help, Isaac had been able to turn his dying business into a rousing success. He was even able to afford and eventually add an observatory and other miscellaneous utilities for Star gazing and mapping Though those would never have been built in that week.. For their small town, it became a huge tourist attraction and apparently is still being used to this day, under new management. Isaac ended up falling in love with the mysterious woman, Asteria and had one actual date before she left him. One day many months later she returned, only for a short time to give Isaac his son, Gavin. Isaac was able to be a great single father for Gavin, and with the success of the Planetarium, he was able to take care of him by hiring more workers to keep the place running. Tragically a car accident killed his father, and nearly killed the infant Gavin who was in the back seat. Gavin survived, and with no next of kin or anyone from the Planetarium willing to care for him, he was sent into foster care. He was pushed around from foster home to foster home, unable to create any meaningful relationships, and ended up becoming aloof in the process. He just was unable to care for those around him. Due to his nature, he did not gain any friends and almost always ended up in some kind of strife between one or more other foster care children. It wasn't that he was looking for fights or anything, they simply didn't like him and probably reacted with their teenage angst at the time. These fights usually ended up with him only being a little hurt, while the others were very hurt. This caused him to be shifted around from many foster care homes, right up to the age of 15. Gavin was sitting in detention due to have low grades in certain subjects, as well as being involved in another fight. He was alone, with one of the newer teachers they'd hired, a Ms. Norman. She'd been acting a bit strange since the detention started, staring at him quite intensely as he was busy doing his school work. He didn't actually care though so it wasn't bothering him. At least not until she suddenly shrieked and suddenly flew at him. The woman tried to grab at him, but Gavin was able to somehow throw himself off of his chair and off to the side just at the last second. Ms. Norman crashed into his desk and then into the desks behind it. Though it hurt to hit the desk next to him, he felt that it was better than having been torn apart by freakish talons. While she was busy in her pile of desks, Gavin got up and out of the room and ran right down the hallway. A little after him, the harpy shrieked again and flew down the hall after him. The school was empty, besides them. Gavin rounded a corner and saw the entrance to the Gym. Thinking he could get in there, then head to the men's locker room he could lose her. The big picture was, that was the wrong choice. Gavin slammed through the Gym's doors and made a bee line to the locker rooms, however Ms. Norman was faster. She flew over him, attmpting to rake her talons at him but he was able to duck as she sailed overhead and blocked his escape path. He was now trapped in a huge Gym with a flying monster. Things could be better really. The harpy was starting to spout some gibberish about how she'd been trying to find him for years, but he wasn't particularly listening. He considered his options, running at her would surprise her for a moment but she'd likely react fast enough and kill him. Running back the way he came, he'd be caught before he made it to the door. There were no weapons in reach, except maybe the fire extinguisher, but that was behind her. Just as he was about to give up, someone ran into the Gym shouting his name behind him. He looked over and saw that it was one of the kids he knew from the Foster care home he was in. Though more furry, and with goat legs, and he was carrying a weapon. Ms. Norman squaked and decided to attack the goatman instead, probably judging him to be the bigger threat. She was faster than Gavin, and he did know what he could do to stop her, but something tugged at the back of his mind. Holding up his hand in a weak attempt at trying to grab at the monster, some kind of plasma beam shot out of his hand and hit her wing just before she reached the goat man. She screamed and darted off to the right and missed him, crashing into the wall. The goat man kid thing had been frozen in fear, but when the monster was dealt with he quickly headed to Gavin and gave him the weapon. It was a bronze looking ball attached to a long chain, which the goat man said was a Meteor Hammer. He then pulled out some reed pipes and began playing some music, which started making plants grow out of the gym's floor. The she monster got up and out of the smashed in wall, but wasn't flying anymore. She yelled something about her wing being hurt, and something about pecking his eyes out. She crawled on the ground, but didn't notice the plants until it was too late. They wrapped around her legs and arms trapping her momentarily. Gavin took this chance and rand at the monster. He swung the meteor hammer over hand and smashed it into the back of the monster. She crumpled down, and with another swing she was dust. Now that she was gone, the damage to the gym very very bad, the pair decided it was best to leave school, and probably never go back. The goat man, who's name happened to be Justin Times, explained to gavin that he was a Satyr, and the monster they fought was a Harpy. He also explained that it was pure luck that he had found Gavin at their foster home, and had to rush to get a proper weapon when he caught the scent of the Harpy. He also said to treat the weapon as an early 16th birthday present, which would have been the next day. From there, Justin lead Gavin back to their foster home, where he collected what few possessions he'd had and the two headed off to a place called Camp Halfblood. A safe haven for people like Gavin, and where he could learn to protect himself. Gavin was on board with the idea,. since he didn't like being shoved into foster home after foster home anymore. They left and made their way to Camp Halfblood without any problems. Weapon/Possessions: His weapon of choice is a meteor hammer made of celestial bronze on a chain. For those that don't know, think a ball of metal attached to a long chain that you swing around. Word Bubble Thing? Category:EmeraldStag Category:Children of Asteria